Level 1124
| moves = 35 | target = 50,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 57 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *All the double jellies except the one under the popcorn are isolated. *The conveyor belt can help or hinder the creation of special candies. *The jelly fish will help the player clear double jellies, but they are also isolated from the main board, making them hard to reach. *The jellies are worth 50,000 points,25 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 50,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Luck plays a large part in this level, so without a big heap of early luck you will get to know the level well. Yet there are plans you can make to increase your chances. *First up, you need to get your head around the strange three conveyor belt configuration, two of which take the "outer segments" candies around in opposite directions and the third takes candies around the central area. It is hard to plan your moves even once you have worked out that pattern, but impossible to do so unless you look, think and learn the pattern. *Even with some planning around the conveyor belt movements, your plans are easily confounded by the limited space which means that, at times, you cannot make moves at all until the board is shuffled. You will probably get at least one shuffle per board, sometimes more. *Specials are hard to make on this board and you need to work hard to deploy them usefully. Hold them back ahead of a hit on the popcorn or a rare but extremely helpful combination such as colour bomb + striped. Wrapped candies are as rare as hens teeth on this level. *It is a good idea to hold back some jelly fish ahead of a likely shuffle, as there is a chance you will get a handy jelly fish + striped combination as a result of a shuffle - the only way such a combination might occur (on a booster-free board). *Quite often this level simply conspires against you and there is nothing you can do to resolve it, but there is a decent chance that you get a good enough board that a heap of planning and a bit of luck in the end game gets you through. You will probably be very glad to move on to the next level once that happens. Earning More Stars The jellies are worth 50,000 points 25 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 50,000 points. Thus, 100,000 additional points are needed for two stars and 200,000 additional points are needed for three stars. Even with one less colour on the board, the shape of the board prevents cascades for the most part. Trivia *The board layout is similar to levels and , but the 2×2 isolated spaces are in 3×2 instead. *This is the fourth of the new 39 level trend (the first one is 1007). *This is the first time when jelly fish and popcorn appear in the same level. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery